Sometimes PEOPLE Happen For A Reason
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Zoey's been acting weird towards Logan for some time now, and he wants to know what's up... Is she falling for him. Romance with an unexpected twist.


Summary; Logan is sick and tired of Zoey always treating him like he was some dirty low life, so he confronts her about it. What's gonna happen?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

"Okay Brooks talk, now." Logan sat down next to Zoey on her bed.

"Uh I have no idea what to say to you Reese." Zoey replied coldly.

"Okay let's start of with why have you been being so mean to me these past couple of weeks?" Logan replied just as coldly.

"Hm, let me think about that, oh yeah! Because you're a self absorbed jerk who only cares about what his hair looks like and how much money he has in his wallet." Zoey almost yelled.

"What else is new?" Logan scoffed.

"You do realize that wasn't a compliment." Zoey questioned him.

"Yup, I know." Logan said.

"Then why did you just agree with me?" Zoey asked him.

"Because it shows self confidence," Zoey looked at him questionably, "I am comfortable with who I am, even if I am selfish and obsessed with girls and money. You Brooks don't know who you are! You can't figure out your own mind. You just broke up with James. Someone who can almost compare to ME. Now you're walking around campus all depressed and you don't even know why!"

"Logan I-" Zoey started.

"Oh let's not forget about something else. You are the only girl at P.C.A. who refuses to kiss..." Logan stopped himself before he went to far.

"Who hasn't kissed who?" Zoey looked up at Logan.

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. Zoey realized that she knew the reason she was being so mean to him these past few weeks, and why he was so angered by it. They liked each other. Logan Reese liked Zoey Brooks, and Zoey Brooks liked Logan Reese back. Logan knew he would hurt Quinn by feeling this way and Zoey would hurt Chase, but they just couldn't help their feelings. It was the way it was. Zoey started to cry, because she knew they could never be together.

"Zoe? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Logan put his arm around Zoey, who fell into his embrace.

"Logan, you didn't hurt me. Everyone else is hurting me. I think I know who you were talking about and I'm sorry I just couldn't admit it. I like you Logan, I really really like you. I'm scared and I don't know what to do about it." She sobbed.

"Hey, Brooks, look at me," Logan tilted her chin up to look at him. "Who cares what other people think, you're really sweet and nice and cute and no one would dare touch you when they know that you're going out with me, Logan Reese."

"Logan that's not the only thing I'm scared of, I'm also scared of you." She pulled away and walked over to her window.

"Why would you be scared of me? I would never hurt you, I know I had an anger issue but I'm ok now really!" Logan tried to convince her.

"It's not that, It's just that you are a player Logan you always have been ever since you came to P.C.A. and I just don't think I can be with someone like that. Ever." Zoey faced him.

"Zoey, at least give us a chance. We can make it through anything together, I've never liked any girl the way I like you."

"You said that to Quinn too and look at you right now, trying to cheat on her with me."

"How did you know that?"

"She talks in her sleep." Zoey shrugged.

"Zoey I'm begging you give us a chance."

"One chance right here, right now. Kiss me, if I don't feel anything and neither do you, or if one of us doesn't feel anything we never speak of this again. To anyone."

"Deal." Logan didn't wait for Zoey to change her mind, he took her waist and kissed her passionately. They immediately pulled apart.

"EW!" Zoey screamed horrified.

"UGH!" Logan screamed equally horrified.

"That was horrible!" Zoey laughed.

"Agreed, just friends?" Logan asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah just friends." Zoey took his hand. When she did he pulled her towards him again and gave her another kiss. She pulled away stunned.

"Just making sure." Logan said. Zoey slapped him. They both laughed and then Zoey opened her bedroom door.

"You can leave now Reese."

"Wouldn't want it any other way Brooks." He left and Zoey sat on her bed thinking, _Me and Logan Yuck! _

Suddenly Zoey's video chat started blinking, Chase wanted to video chat.

She immediately hit connect.

"Hey Zoe,"

"Hey Chase." His room looked a little different to Zoey.

"I really miss you, I don't know how much longer I could've dealt with you being so far away."

"Yeah me too, wait what do you mean could've?"

"Just walk out to the Quad, you'll see." He disconnected the chat and Zoey ran to the Quad so fast she couldn't feel her legs once she got there.

"Need some water?" Someone had offered Zoey a water bottle.

"Yeah thanks," Zoey turned to see who it was and saw Chase standing over her smiling.

"Hey Zoey."

"CHASE!" She threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a big hug. He kissed the top of her head and said again, "I've missed you."

"Chase! I'm so glad you are back!" All Zoey could think about was Chase and how much she had missed him.

"We have a lot to talk about. Zoey, remember when you first found out that I was in love with you and you said you might be in love with me?"

"Yeah, actually I've been dreaming about that chat, except we were actually in front of each other and not across the world."

"Zoey, I still love you and like you heard me say, I don't think that feeling will ever go away. How do you feel. No pressure or anything." Chase asked.

Zoey just sat for a moment thinking, her thoughts wondered back to Logan, he looked kinda like Chase in her mind. Maybe that was why she was having those feelings. Did she love Chase.? She always loved him like a brother, but was she in love with Chase? She looked at him. His green eyes were just amazing staring into her brown eyes and at that moment she knew.

"Chase? I love you." He couldn't contain his happiness he just kissed her. The minute she realized what was going on she pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair. He in turn put his hands around her waist and pulled to closer. They broke apart for air and kept their foreheads touching.

"I love you Zoey Brooks."

"I love you Chase."

* * *

Thanks guys, I really am proud of it READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
